gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mosin-Nagant
The Mosin-Nagant is a Russian bolt-action rifle. It is most commonly chambered in the venerable 7.62x54mm R cartridge, which was designed alongside the rifle. Background It was developed by Captain Sergei Mosin and Leon Nagant in Russia in 1891. The rifle was originally developed from trials conducted in 1891 by the Russian military. While Leon Nagant's rifle design was originally declared the winner, the head of the commission holding the trails requested more tests. These tests overturned the verdict in favor of Sergei Mosin's design. Further scrutiny of Mosin's design led to the commission borrowing mechanisms of each design, resulting in the Model 1891. Since the adoption of the original design, the rifle has gone through many different variations (including carbines and different caliber chamberings). Easily the most ubiquitous of the Mosin-Nagant line is the Model 91/30, which is a version of the Model 1891 that was further modernized in 1930. The Model 91/30 was issued to Soviet troops before and during World War II, and found use as both a standard-issue infantry and sniper rifle. The colliquial use of "Mosin-Nagant" as a moniker for the rifle was brought about by western writings, as the rifle itself was never named this in Russia. The rifle is formally known as the 3-Line Rifle (the word line referring to a unit of measurement close to one-tenth of an inch, 3-Line referring to the rifle's caliber). The Mosin-Nagant has been in service from 1892-1998 with about 37,000,00 being produced. It was made famous for its use by the USSR in World War II. It has seen action in wars such as the Russo-Japanese war all the way to the Vietnam War and has been used by nations all over the world including Russia, China, Finland, and almost every nation that has received aid from the Soviet Union. Many nations have also produced their own copies of the Mosin-Nagant. The Mosin-Nagant was even used by the United States. Remington and New England Westinghouse were commisioned to make Mosin-Nagant rifles during WWI to make up for a deficit in Russia. Many of these American-made rifles (about 300,000) were used for training purposes in the United States, who used some of the rifles in the early 1920s for National Guard and ROTC units. The Mosin-Nagant remains popular in both combat and collector's markets. Many are still found in use by insurgents in the current Iraq and Afghanistan wars. Due to the large number of rifles produced, the Mosin-Nagant is also a very common (and inexpensive) collector's rifle, with many still availiable on the surplus market. Variants There are many different versions of this rifle, the most famous being the M91/30. M91 Dragoon M1907 Carbine M24 (Finland) M27 (Finland) M28 (Finland) M28/30 (Finland) M91/30 M91/30 PEM Sniper Rifle M91/30 PE Sniper Rifle M91/30 PU Sniper Rifle M35 (Finland) M38 Carbine M39 (Finland) M44 Carbine T53 (China) VZ54 Sniper Rifle (Czechoslovakia) M56 (Finland) M28/57 (Finland) M85 (Finland) M/52 (Hungary) External Links *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mosin-Nagant Wikipedia's Mosin-Nagant Page Category:Stub Category:Bolt-action rifles